Nương The Coconut Candy
"Well, I was expectin' that Nương Von Candy surely would've been known as Nương the Coconut Candy, or probably more like Lý Thị Dừa Nương. Better to refer as Nương Von Candy for most of the time, 'cause it ain't no fight to remember 'bout it. I'm hopin' that this girl sure has the right to revolt against Sugarland. Guess we're waiting for the right time to fight all odds that barricaded her in such setbacks like this." --Su Ji-Hoon, History Repeats Itself Nương The Coconut Candy, also known as Lý Thị Dừa Nương or Nương Von Candy (English : Nuong Von Candy), is the revolutionary patriotic leader of the Socialist Republic of Duongland (formerly as the Democratic Republic of Duongland) and Duong Minh of who lead Candy Patriotic Revolution,was the patriotic ruler of Communist Party of Duongland and was the one of who nicknamed as Sweet Comrade. In World War III,her nickname is Sweet Comrade because only she and Natalya Von Konfety are nicknamed Sweet Comrades that they were help each other in their comradeship and friendship.She is very patriotic with study and follow Ho Chi Minh Thought. She is based on 1930s cartoon style and candy humanoid with have Vietnamese colors.She have her green hair (based from green color of Ben Tre Coconut Candy) and have her skins is a color of Ben Tre Coconut Candy (because Ben Tre Coconut Candy have two color for her : green for her hair and a color left for her skins) that she is a Vietnamese coconut candy humanoid,unlike Baroness Von Bon Bon.Also,she will wear her own Ao Dai and Vietnamese conical hat with can use AK-47 but in combat,she will wear her custom NVA military uniform and her custom Vietnamese pith helmet for battle. She was born in Inkwell Isle that she will have her own Vietnamese language and starting into patriotic when become a adult for make herself become true leader of Vietnamese Sugarland and Candy Patriotic Revolution.Maybe she is beautiful and could be pretty due to her beauty skins and her beauty hair with can be very friendly to everyone in Inkwell Isle,mostly her sisters,her comrades,Natalya Von Konfety and Duonglandic people or even Inkwell Isle Girls.Also,she have her mother of who was the village chief,Lý Thị Dừa Duyên Maybe Grand Alliance and Su Ji-Hoon calls her as Nương Von Candy that they aren't sure about her patriotic or didn't know her was Coconut Candy humaniod before the researching at her fully named. Also,she have her own sisters and even have allied communist ideas that she will make Duongland have independence,which she will against Sugarland (who conquered her unnamed country before her revolution) and that is why she is friendly rival of Baroness Von Bon Bon due to many reason about she against Sugarlandic colonials. In during Candy Patriotic Revolution and USRAC War,she become revolutionary leader of Communist Party of Vietnamese Sugarland that she and her Vietnamese candy people liberated a Duongoi from Sugarlandic colonials,so she starting the born of Democracic Republic of Vietnamese Sugarland. After Democracic Republic of Vietnamese Sugarland was born,she will lead her own army and Duong Minh to against Sugarlandic colonial that she were smarts and intelligences for use guerrilla warfare and patriotic mode in during Resistance War Against Sugarland and Second Gum Candy War. In the middle of Resistance War Against Sugarland and Second Gum Candy War,she was scared and cry that her Vietnamese Sugarlandic people been killed by Grand Alliance,Sugarland and enemy heroes in during five massacres in Vietnamese Sugarland when she have her nightmare. That is why she will establish the Democracy Party of Vietnamese Sugarland but Vietnamese Sugarlandic people will have their vengeful to invaders in patriotic of Vietnamese Sugarland,and her too but hippies and people arround the world were support her peaceful,so her country were strong by patriotism and peaceful that she will speeching to her Vietnamese Sugarlandic people and Duong Minh. Sometimes,she will warning to Duong Minh,Vietnamese Sugarland and her people about many Vietnamese Sugarlandic traitors and Ducangers after reading a captured Sugarlandic file of Duong Minh,which she will join Sweet Allies for no Ducangers that Democratic Republic of Vietnamese Sugarland will be known as Democratic Republic of Duongland Soon,she and her army liberated all their cities from Sugarlandic colonial, so they will liberate last city named is Tre Bien Dua that could be starting Battle of Tre Bien Dua. During Battle of Tre Bien Dua, she and Hồ Tài Ðức will planning to against last Sugarlandic colonial that they were in their resistance base, so her army and Duong Minh will liberate Tre Bien Dua that they will help each other to make the ending of Sugarlandic colonial for her country want to be Socialist Republic of Duongland. After Battle of Tre Bien Dua, she and Baroness Von Bon Bon made Viet Dua Conference for make peace treaty.Soon,she joined Inkwell Isle Girls after Grand Alliance cost their compensation,nations in Inkwell Isle support and made her country become Socialist Republic of Duongland. She have her own weapons : Kar98 Green Sugar (her main primary weapon after she have her sniper skill and her stealth skill,unlike Baroness Von Bon Bon use her shotgun),AK-47 Combat Candy, a M1911 pistol, an M1 carbine, an MAS-36 rifle, an M1 Garand, an MAT-49, a PPSh-41, a FM 24/29 light machine gun, a M1919 Browning machine gun, Luger pistol, an MAC Mle 1950, a Modèle 1892 revolver,M1911 Duong Minh,AK-47,K-51 Sweet SMG,PKM machine gun,DShk,M79,MATADOR, a Nambu pistol, a TT pistol, an MP 40, a Sten, a Thompson submachine gun, aType 100 submachine gun, a Type 99 rifle, a MAS-49 rifle, a Mosin-Nagant, an M1903 Springfield, a Chiang Kai-shek rifle, an M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle, a ZB vz. 26,MAT-49 Sweet SMG,MAS-49 Assault Candy,M4 Candy Carbine,a combat knife,a bamboo stick ,Coconut Candy Bazooka, a few of Bangalore torpedoes, a few of lunge mines, a few of Mk 2 grenades, a few of Stielhandgranate, few of OF 35s, a few of OF 37s,SKS,Galil ACE Assault Candy, a few of Molotov cocktails, a bazooka, a M2 flamethrower, a 37 mm automatic air defense gun M1939, an M2 Browning, a DKZ, an M2 mortar, an MG 08 and a crossbow,TAR-21 Assault Candy Trivia * She can be inspirated from : The leadership and can commanding her comrades and very good at her patriotic like Bình (7554),can love any candy and was candy humanoid like Baroness Von Bon Bon but she have sniper skill when she wielding her sniper rifle like Hà (7554). * She is friendly to her people,her homeland and her country but she will hatred to invaders,enemies and her traitors that she doesn't being because a debtor of The Devil and King Dice because she refused to get at deal from them for her patriotic,her people and her friendly,unlike Baroness Von Bon Bon. * She was being classified as a revolutionary leader to lead the Đường Minh and Duongland like 1945 Vietnam while Natalya was classified as socialist leader,Baroness Von Bon Bon is the ruler,Clarisse De Sucre Reine is queen,Carolina Cherry is president and many sweet classes. Category:Characters Category:Candy Lovers Category:Communists Category:Females Category:Inkwell Isle Girls Members Category:Inkwell Isle (characters) Category:Vietnamese (characters) Category:Vietnamese Characters Category:Patriotic Lovers Category:Humanoids Category:Snipers